¡Dulces dieciseis!
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Kagóme esta muy feliz por festejar su cumpleaños N°16, pero las cosas se complican cuando debe bailar y a su abuelo le han diagnosticado reuma. Ahora deberán buscar un remplazante. Nuevo capítulo.
1. Default Chapter

****

Para los que ya me conocen ¡Hola de nuevo!

Y para los que tienen suerte [o sea que no me conocen] Solamente ¡Hola!

Mientras espero tener alguna buena idea para continuar mi otro fic [Vamos con la publicidad ¬¬*] "El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian..." los torturo con este.

En realidad pretendo que sea de humor, pero no es mi fuerte.

Esta dedicado a todos los fanáticos de la pareja Kag/Inu, ya que siempre me empecino en separarla. 

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Simbología: () Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos. _

¡Espero que les guste! ^O^ [Sí, como no] y dejen Rewiens o manden a mi mail milagrosbm22@hotmail.com

**__**

¡¡Dulces dieciséis!!

En la época actual... 

¡Hola, abuelo!- saludo alegremente Souta, al ver a su abuelo entrar en el living. Cuando vio la cara de decepción del hombre, dejo el videojuego y le pregunto.

¿Qué sucede?-

Lo peor que puede pasarle a tu pobre abuelo T_T. Este hombre que tanto quiere a sus nietos y que nació... 

Abuelo ¬_¬U No te desvíes.-

Sí. Acabo de ir al médico y me ha diagnosticado reuma en la cadera.-

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Mañana es la fiesta de Kagóme!-

Muchas gracias por preocuparte por tu abuelo ¬_¬. -

No lo tomes a mal. Pero es que a ti te toca bailar el vals con ella.-

Tienes razón ^O^ ¿Qué haremos?-

Puedo ir en tu lugar.- se ofreció Souta.

No, eres muy pequeño.- reflexiono el abuelo.- ¡Ya sé! Busquemos un reemplazante.-

De acuerdo. Que tal... -

****

En la época antigua 

¡Qué bien Kagóme!- exclamó Sango, leyendo las invitaciones a la fiesta de 16 años de su amiga.- No sabía que en tu tiempo el cumpleaños se festejara con tanto entusiasmo.-

Y, Srta. Kagóme ¿Podremos ir vestidos así o...?- preguntó Miroku.

Pues a una fiesta de 16 años no se puede ir vestido así nomás. Ya buscaremos algo en mi casa.-

¡Feh! ¿Y qué tiene de especial que cumplas 16? ¡Es más importante buscar los fragmentos!- clamó Inuyasha, como niño que hace berrinche.

Te diré, Inuyasha, el cumpleaños número 16 es muy importante; porque antiguamente a partir de esa edad se les daba a las niñas el título de mujer y podían comprometerse y casarse. ¡Y para mí no es menos que buscar los fragmentos!- le gritó.- Si no quieres no vayas.- su tono de voz se volvió triste.- Pero ustedes son mis amigos.- dijo con expresión afligida.

(¡Ay, no por Kami! Que no ponga esa cara. Me parte el alma.) ¡De acuerdo iré!- exclamó al fin Inuyasha.

¡AY, que bien!- dijo sonriendo Kagóme.- ¡Muchas gracias Inuyasha!- luego pensó un momento.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa a pasar la noche!-

Y sin más pasaron de época en época.

****

Época actual...

¿Qué tal...?- comenzó Souta.

No ese no.- lo interrumpió el abuelo.

¿Y sí...?- 

¡Pero que dices, Kagóme no lo soporta.-

¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- la voz del hanyou llegó desde afuera.- Quiero que me prepare ramen, lo hace delicioso.-

Se lo pediré en cuanto la encuentre. Ustedes vayan al comedor. Yo iré a buscarla.- le respondió la voz de Kagóme.

¡Inuyasha!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Souta y el abuelo.

¿Me llamaban?- preguntó el mitad demonio, entrando a la habitación.

Sí.- contestó rápidamente Souta. - Nosotros queríamos pedirte un favor.-

Seguro. ¿De qué se trata?- dijo sorpresivamente amable Inuyasha.

No lo sé, Souta, es algo muy difícil... - comentó el abuelo.

¡No importa! ¡Yo lo haré!- respondió Inuyasha.- Tienen mi palabra. ¿Pero de qué se trata.-

(Je, je ^O^ ¡Funciono!)- pensó el abuelo, luego su cara se tornó seria.- Mira joven Inuyasha, el cumpleaños número 16 de una mujer es muy importante. Existe una antigua tradición en mi familia que dice que el hombre de la familia, o sea mayor a dieciocho años... - en ese momento Kagóme y su madre entran en la habitación, sin que nadie lo note.- Tiene que bailar con la homenajeada un vals, solo por unos pocos minutos. Comúnmente es el padre quien lo hace. Pero lamentablemente yo debo hacerlo por razones obvias.- el abuelo eligió las palabras antes de continuar, ante la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha.- Y lamentablemente me han diagnosticado un reuma en la cadera y por lo tanto no podré... -

Inuyasha sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. ¿¿Él le estaba pidiendo que bailara con Kagóme? ¿¿Por qué?? Él no era el hombre de la familia. Aunque era la opción más cercana, luego de Souta, que por otro lado era menor de 18 años ¡Y él los había cumplido hacia unas semanas!

¿¿Qué??- el gritó de Kagóme lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¡Bailar con él! ¡El vals de los 16! ¿¿Qué cosas le preguntas??-

No te equivoques hermana.- intervino Souta.- Inuyasha ya dijo que sí.-

Kagóme lo miró sorprendida.

¿Qué?- repitió.

No se preocupen. Yo puedo hacerlo.- se ofreció Miroku, con una sonrisa muy extraña.

No gracias, prefiero a Inuyasha.- contestó rápidamente Kagóme, sin pensarlo. Luego bajo la vista, sonrojada.- Digo, sino te molesta.-

Pues yo... -

¡Vamos Inuyasha!- intervino Sango.- Ya aceptaste.-

¡Pero no lo sabía!- se defendió.

Ya veo.- la mirada de Kagóme se entristeció.

Pero Inuyasha, no te preocupes...- comenzó Souta, pero Miroku lo interrumpió.

¿Y sabes bailar?-

Bueno... realmente... no importa... no puede ser tan difícil.-

Observa.- le hizo una seña a Souta quien puso el vals en el equipo de audio.- Me permite, Srta. Sango.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y tomado a Sango de las manos.

No, no sé bailar.- contestó la exterminadora. 

Es simple.- Con su brazo izquierdo abrazó a Sango por la cintura, y con la diestra tomó su otra mano, mientras empezaban a moverse al compás de la música.- Con confianza, Srta. Sango. Puede tomarme del hombro.- dijo con seguridad, Sango apoyo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Miroku.

La música duró unos 10 minutos.

¿Y tendré que bailar todo ese tiempo con ella?- dijo casi asustado Inuyasha.- ¿Y... Así? -

No todo ese tiempo.- continuó Souta.- Luego todos los chicos que lo deseen pueden bailar con ella, y entre los invitados también. Pero es muy especial la segunda persona con la que baile, porque eso viene a significar que es el hombre más importante es su vida, luego de tu padre, o abuelo o lo que sea el primero. 

¡Pom!

El parquet del piso había recibido un golpe del pie de Inuyasha.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sobresaltada Kagóme.

¿Y ya pensaste con quien bailarás en segundo lugar?- susurró Inuyasha. - Porque yo vengo a representar a tu abuelo.- dijo suavemente, sin mirarla.

Pues pensé que Souta podría hacerlo.- dijo pensativamente ella.- No hace falta que sea mayor de 18 años. O sino Miroku.- luego recordó el carácter del monje. - Tal vez sea mejor que no.- 

¿Y qué me dices de...?-

No ese no.- 

No me dejaste terminar.-

Lo siento, se me pego la costumbre del abuelo.- se disculpo Kagóme.- ¿De quién hablas?-

De Hojo.-

Nuevamente resonó un golpe sobre el piso.

¿Y quién es Hojo?- preguntó Inuyasha con voz extraña.

Pues él... - empezó Kagóme, visiblemente nerviosa.

Hojo es un chico que va en la preparatoria de mi hermana. Es muy popular entre las chicas y según dicen es muy guapo y amable. Y desde el año pasado que esta invitando a mi hermana a salir.-

A Inuyasha se le aceleró el corazón.

Bueno, hermana ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Souta.

No lo sé.- la chica miró con preocupación al hanyou.

Este se dio media vuelta y salió al patio.

¿Inuyasha adonde vas? ¿No comerás el ramen?- dijo la Sra. Higurasyi, sosteniendo la humeante taza.

No, comí antes de venir no se preocupe. Creo que iré a dormir, mañana quiero levantarme temprano.- y sin decir más se trepo a un árbol y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Aunque con las constantes pesadillas no pudo dormir mucho.

Inuyasha.- la voz le llegó como un susurro. La sentía muy cerca de su oído. Era la voz de Kagóme, también podía percibir su endulzante olor. Estiro su mano, como si esperara rozarla. El viento le dio en la cara. Abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Hasta que despertaste.- la voz de Sango desde debajo del árbol lo termino de despertar. De un salto aterrizo en el suelo.

Miro un poco asombrado a Sango y Miroku, incluso a Kagóme.

Sango tenía un vestido blanco con rayas anaranjadas; un poco avergonzada, intentaba estirarse la pollera, que consideraba demasiado corta.

Miroku llevaba un jean y una remera blanca, además de unas zapatillas.

Kagóme no estaba muy diferente. Llevaba un vestido azul marino y el cabello trenzado. Definitivamente era muy distinta a Kykio, pensó el hanyou.

Nosotros vamos de compras.- informó la chica, sonriendo amablemente.- ¿Vienes o te quedas?- 

Me quedaré ¿Qué compraran?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Uhh... ropa para Miroku y para ti; un vestido para Sango; un trajecito muy bonito que vi para Syipo; retirare los trajes de mi madre y mi hermano; e iré a ver y retocar el vestido que usare.- dijo son simpleza intentando recordar.- Y quizá me encuentre con alguno de mis amigos y pueda presentarles a... -

Ya basta. Yo voy.- cambió súbitamente de opinión Inuyasha. Ante la cara de asombro de los otros agregó; - Tú eres capaz de comprarme algo horrible.-

Haz lo que quieras.- dijo indiferente la chica.- Pero ponté esto.- le tiro una gorra. - O tus orejas llamarán la atención.-

Siempre protestando Inuyasha se calzó la gorra.

Luego de un par de horas de dar vueltas por el centro comercial, cargados con varias bolsas, entre trajes y demás, se desplomaron sobre las sillas de una heladería.

Ya sé lo que haremos.- dijo sonriendo Kagóme, para animarlos.- Tomemos unos helados y luego volvamos a mi casa para almorzar, mi mamá prometio hacerme mi comida favorita.-

De acuerdo.- contestó Sango.- Quiero de frutilla y chocolate.-

Yo lo mismo.- agregó Miroku.

Yo quiero de chocolate y banana.- exclamo Syipo.

Tráeme de vainilla.- comentó Inuyasha.

Bien, creo que comeré banana Split y chocolate.- Kagóme se dirigió al mostrador y repitió la larga lista.

Bien, señorita es 5 yens [¿verdad? ^_^U]- informó el vendedor.- Son muchos ¿No quiere ayuda?- sin esperar respuesta se volteo y exclamó: - ¡Tienes que llevar un pedido a la mesa 5!- luego le sonrió.- Puede ir, enseguida llegan los helados.-

Vaya.- protestó Syipo.- Tardan mucho.-

Lamento la demora.- dijo un chico, llegando con las bandejas de helado, Kagóme le daba la espalda.- Veamos; dos de chocolate y frutilla.- Sango y Miroku recibieron los helados; - Uno de banana y chocolate.- 

¡Al fin!- exclamó Syipo.

Otro de vainilla.- Inuyasha gruño y tomo el helado.- Y por último... - el muchacho levantó la cabeza y tomó el último helado.- Uno de banana Split y chocolate.-

Es mío, gr... - contestó Kagóme, girando. Luego se sorprendió: - ¿Hojo?-

¡Hola, Higurasyi!- saludo alegremente el chico, tenía una camisa celeste, gorro, pantalón y delantal blancos.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- [De algún lado tiene que sacar dinero para las citas y los regalos ¬_¬U] 

¿Tú eres Hojo?- preguntó repentinamente Inuyasha, apretando los dientes.

Sí ¿Y tú?-

Yo soy la pareja de Kagóme.-

O_O?-

Inuyasha.- dijo amablemente Kagóme.- Hay algo ABAJO de tu silla.-

¡Pom! El conjuro había surtido efecto.

^_^U Je, je.- rió nerviosamente la chica.- Es muy bromista.- le dijo despreocupadamente a Hojo.- A propósito ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta hoy en la noche?-

Seguro.- luego giro la cabeza.- Te veo luego entonces, ¡Adiós!-

¡Adiós!-

Inuyasha ¿¿Qué demonios crees que haces diciéndole a Hojo eso??- le gritó Kagóme. Todos los de la heladería voltearon a mirar.

¿Ah, te molesto?- dijo mordazmente Inuyasha.

¿Tú que crees?- dijo furiosa Kagóme.- Ay, ya vamonos.- se levanto. Tomó las bolsas y dejo al hanyou plantado en la mesa.- ¡Realmente a veces eres cansador, Inuyasha!- dijo sobre su hombro.

Esas palabras devolvieron a Inuyasha a un día muy lejano... 

******* FLASH BACK (Pues no, sino paso un fic sin un Flash Back)************

Sentí tu aroma y vine a verte.- le dijo Kouga, poniendosé delante de Kagóme y acercandosé a ella.

¿¿Qué haces aquí?? ¡Lárgate!- le gritó Inuyasha, interponiendosé entre ambos y mirando con rabia al hombre lobo.

Callaté bestia.- le contestó Kouga.

¡Ya lárgate!- gritó Syipo, quién se paro en el hombro de Inuyasha.- ¿No ves que Inuyasha tiene mucho miedo de que vayas a arrebatarle a Kagóme?-

¡Pom!

El kitsune había recibido un fuerte golpe.

Hay que ver como lo tratas.- le reprocho Kagóme, tomándolo en brazos.

No puedes culparlo.- dijo Kouga con aire de suficiencia.- Él es muy inseguro.-

En eso tienes razón.- lo apoyo Kagóme, bastante divertida de ver la cara del hanyou.

El mitad demonio simplemente le gruño a Kouga:

¿Qué quieres?-

Venía a preguntarte si sabes donde puedo encontrar a Naraku.-

Sí, lo supiera ¿Crees que el maldito seguiría vivo?- gruño Inuyasha.

Que decepción. No importa. Oyemé bien bestia, cuida bien a Kagóme hasta que vuelva de derrotar a Naraku, no olvides que es mi mujer.-

¡No lo es!-

Pero Kouga ya se había alejado en un remolino de polvo.

Kagóme le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha, él se la devolvió hasta con furia. Luego ella se giró y empezó a caminar retomando la marcha.

Realmente a veces resulta cansador permanecer contigo.- susurró suavemente la chica, pero el fino oído de Inuyasha lo capto.

Se quedo encogido para sí mismo y preguntó en voz tan baja que solo él se oyó:

- ¿De veras, a veces te cansas de estar conmigo?- su voz sonaba quebrada y ahogada, con mucha inseguridad.

******************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **********************

En ese momento Inuyasha recordó la angustiosa sensación que había tenido.

Si ella se cansaba de permanecer a su lado podía irse, dejarlo. No, eso no podía suceder. No quería. Ese día había considerado la posibilidad de que en un futuro ella se fuera con Kouga, pero ahora su amenaza era más palpable y tenía otro nombre... Hojo.

¿Qué tonterías decía? A él no le importaba, no tenía porque. Él había elegido a Kykio, aunque interminables noches pensara que había equivocado la respuesta. Después de todo nisiquiera eran amigos. Pero la perspectiva de que alguno de los dos, Hojo o Kouga, fuera el dueño del corazón de Kagóme lo enfureció. No. Eso no iba a pasar. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? [Vaya novedad ¬¬U]

¿Y dónde esta Kagóme?- preguntó Inuyasha, cuando a la tarde, cerca de las seis, bajo del árbol donde había tomando la siesta.

¿Uh? Dijo que iría a buscar unas cosas a casa de la anciana Kaede.- le informo Syipo.

¡Pero en que demonio piensa! ¡Es muy peligroso que ande sola por esos lados! ¡Puede haber Youkais! Y sí algo llegará a pasarle... yo... -

¿Tú qué, Inuyasha?- le preguntó Kagóme desde debajo del árbol.

¡Eh! ¡Ya volviste!- dijo nervioso el hanyou.- Pues... no podré encontrar los fragmentos.-

¡Abajo!-

¡Ay! ¿Tienes que hacerlo?- le reprocho.- ¿Qué fuiste a buscar de todos modos?-

Esto.- Kagóme saco un frasco amarillo.

¿Es tu maquillaje?- intervino Sango.

No. Es para Inuyasha.-

¿Maquillara al Joven Inuyasha?- dijo pícaramente Miroku.

¡Pom!

Era una broma T_T- se disculpo el monje, fregandosé la cabeza.

¿No lo entiendo, porque Inuyasha se enojo tanto?- dijo inocentemente Syipo.

Je, je ^_^U- sonrió Kagóme.- No es maquillaje. Es una crema para disimular las orejas de Inuyasha.-

¡Feh! ¿Por qué tengo qué esconderlas?-

Por que es muy extraño ver a un muchacho con orejas de perro.- le aclaró Kagóme.- Mira.- agregó luego.

Se separó un mechón de cabello y froto la crema, el mechón desapareció.

Ya veo.- dijo Sango.- ¿Y cuanto dura?-

Pues unas 12 horas.- comentó Kagóme.- Mira, Miroku, cuando se cambien, ayuda a Inuyasha a colocarse la crema.- dijo dandolé el pote a Miroku.

Y ahora.- sonrió Kagóme.- Es la hora de empezar arreglar a Sango ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo emocionada.- Yo todavía no tengo mi vestido, en una hora llegará.- 

Presentamos a la Srta. Sango.- dijo Kagóme desde dentro de la habitación, casi empujando a su amiga.

Ayy, ya.- exclamó ella, mientras toda sonrojada se volteaba, para encontrarse con Miroku. - Ho... hola Miroku.-

Se ven encantadora, Srta. Sango.-

No hacía falta el cumplido.-

Pero sí es la verdad, es más me veo obligado a repetir ¿No quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? Será igual de bonito que su mamá.-

¡Ni por un día dejará de ser un pervertido!- exclamó furiosa Sango, golpeándolo con su boomerang. [Sí, aún lo tiene con ella.]

Ya terminaron.- dijo Inuyasha, saliendo de la habitación de Souta.- ¿Y tu vestido es como el de Kagóme?- dijo observando a la exterminadora.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, con pliegues en la falda, hasta los tobillos. El vestido era sin mangas, los zapatos rosas también. Y una gargantilla con un corazón en rojo. Kagóme le había hecho suaves rulos y recogido el pelo por detrás.

Bueno en realidad no lo sé.- contestó Sango, recargandosé en la pared.- Cuando llegó su vestido, justo yo salía, así que... - luego miró a los dos chicos.- Aún no se han cambiado.- notó.

No. Ni lo haré.- exclamó Inuyasha. Sango le echó una mirada de desesperación a Miroku.

Yo intenté convencerlo.- dijo con cara de pobre de mí, hice lo imposible.- Le dije, incluso que la Srta. Kagóme le eligió la ropa con mucho cariño y que sentiría muy decepcionada de que no la usará y que debería... -

¡Ah, ya callaté!- gritó Inuyasha, bajando la escalera.- No me importa.- gruño.

¿A qué hora empiezan a llegar los invitados?- preguntó el monje.

A las ocho.- contestó Sango, levantando la cabeza.

Le aseguro.- dijo con tranquilidad Miroku.- Qué mas tarde 20:15, el joven Inuyasha estará vestido y sin sus orejas a la vista.-

****

20:05 PM

¡No lo haré, Miroku!- gritó Inuyasha, a quién el monje tiraba del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación y Souta empujaba hacia dentro para convencerlo de cambiarse.

Souta, aunque sea que vaya así como esta.- insistió Miroku.

¡Eso sí que no!- exclamó Souta.- Es la fiesta de mi hermana ¡Y él no va a arruinarla!- se defendió el niño.

¿Saben que? Ambos tienen razón.- dijo Inuyasha, por la sorpresa ambos dejaron de tirar, él se libero bruscamente y entro en la habitación, sacó a Souta y se encerró.

No le arruinaré la fiesta a Kagóme porque no iré.- gritó desde dentro de la habitación.

Ya buscaremos otra forma.- le dijo Miroku a Souta. Lo que ellos no sabían era que la solución subía la escalera.

Sango y Eri, una amiga de Kagóme, subían riendosé y charlando. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la chica, enfrente de la habitación donde estaba encerrado Inuyasha.

¡Kagóme!- la llamó Eri.- ¿Ya estás lista? Será mejor que te des prisa. Fui la primera en llegar, pero en el camino me encontré con Yuki y me contó que el joven Hojo le comentó que quería llegar temprano. Y te conviene mil veces más estar con Hojo que con ese otro chico que me contaste el otro día...

(¿Otro chico? ¿De quién hablará?)- se preguntó angustiado Inuyasha.-(Demonios, otra vez me siento así ¿Por qué?)-

A propósito ¿Lo invitaste?- preguntó Sango.

¿Qué? ¿Qué si lo invite?- la voz de Kagóme sonaba nerviosa.- Eh... claro que sí n_n.-

Espero poder conocerlo.- comentó amablemente Sango.

(Si ella supiera que se refiere a Inuyasha ¡ay, no, me muero de la pena!)- pensó cada vez más nerviosa la chica.- Sí, claro.-

Bueno, ya baja.- la apremió Eri. Inuyasha oyó las pisadas en la escalera.

****

20:11 P.M 

La gente ya había comenzado a llegar. Inuyasha bajo la escalera y observo la escena, buscando a Kagóme. Diviso a Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Syipo.

El monje tenía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, con los puños sueltos (no había logrado abrochárselos.)

El pequeño Kitsune tenía un traje muy formal, con una rosa amarilla en la solapa.

Vaya, veo que has decidido venir.- dijo muy alegre Miroku, guiñando el ojo a Sango y señalándole el reloj.

Sí, sí, sí... - lo interrumpió impaciente el hanyou.- ¿Dónde esta Kagóme?-

Inuyasha tenía un pantalón igual al de Miroku y una camisa gris. 

Tus orejas... - dijo Syipo, quién además de tener un traje, había tomado la forma de un niño humano y había hecho desaparecer su cola de zorro.

¡Feh! Decidí desaparecerlas, finalmente... Pero eso no importa ¿Dónde esta Kagóme?- repitió. Le molestaba sobremanera tener que preguntar, pero había tanta gente que los olores se mezclaban.

Junto a la puerta.- informó Sango.- Recibiendo a la gente.-

A medida que Inuyasha caminaba más hacia el lugar indicado su corazón se aceleraba, sin razón aparente para él.

Pero cuando llegó a la entrada su corazón pareció salirse de sí.

Kagóme saludo a dos personas que entraron y luego se fijo en Inuyasha. Le sonrió amablemente.

¡Qué bien que hayas decidido venir!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.- Pero si la ropa que te escogí te queda muy bien... -

Inuyasha, aparte de sentir a su corazón peleando por abandonarlo, al ver su sonrisa creyó que nunca podría volver a hablar. 

El vestido de Kagóme era de una tela lila, sin mangas con unos finos breteles, luego hasta las muñecas era de una seda lila transparente. La falda le cubría hasta los tobillos. También tenía unos zapatos de tacón al tono del vestido. En el cuello tenía una gargantilla con una piedra verde.

Estaba peinado con dos pequeñas trenzas cocidas, que se unían detrás de su cabeza.

Veo que decidiste tomar mi consejo.- dijo ella, señalando la cabeza del mitad youkai.

Sí, no quería asustar a tu prometido.-

O_O?? ¿¿Mi prometido, de que hablas??-

Sí, tu dijiste que en esta fiesta te presentaban en sociedad y que te presentaban para buscarte esposo... -

La confusión de ideas del muchacho hizo reír a la chica.

Entendiste mal.- rió la mujer. - No quiere decir que vaya a casarme con nadie. Sino que antiguamente a partir de esta edad podías casarte, pero yo creo que primero termino mis estudios... y luego... ya veré... -

Milagrosamente nadie había llegado para interrumpirlos, pero esa paz iba a durar poco.

¡Hola, Higurasyi!-

¡Hola, Kagóme!- exclamo Yuki, entrando detrás de Hojo.

Vaya, Higurasyi, te ves preciosa.- exclamo Hojo, sin sonrojarse ni siquiera un poquito.

¡Ay, sí!- exclamó Yuki, empezando a sacarle fotos.- ¡te ves soñada!- luego retomo la compostura.- Disculpamé, es que hasta hace unos minutos estaba viendo Sakura Card Captors ^_^U-

Je, je ^_^U No importa.- dijo Kagóme.- Miren les presento a Inuyasha, él es un amigo mío de hace, bueno... mucho tiempo... -

¡Ah! Tú eres el de las bromas, el del centro comercial.- recordó Hojo.

Sí.- contestó Inuyasha.

¿Y conque te tiñes el cabello?- preguntó Yuki, acercandosé y observando el cabello plateado del hanyou.

¡Yo no me tiño!- dijo agresivamente Inuyasha.

Entendimos... - contestó Hojo, alejandosé un poco de él.

Kagóme ¿No me digas que él es el chico que te rechazo?-

Al oír esto, Inuyasha paró la oreja [Forma de decir, ya saben ¬¬U]

¿Qué sí él es el chico qué me rechazo? No claro que no ^_^U.-

Menos mal. No te convenía era muy celoso y agresivo.- agregó Yuki. - Bueno te veo en un rato.- y junto con Hojo entraron en la sala.

¿Faltan muchos?- preguntó Inuyasha, asomandosé a la puerta, para toparse con Ayumi.

¡Hola!- saludo alegremente la chica.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Pariente de Kagóme?-

La mencionada salió precipitadamente, a tiempo de salvar a Inuyasha de un interrogatorio.

Él es... un viejo amigo mío.- repitió Kagóme.

Ay, ya veo. ¿Y dónde se conocieron?-

En... pues... en Pekín.- dijo improvisadamente Kagóme.

¿Y eso...?- comenzó Inuyasha, pero Kagóme lo piso, para que se callará.

Sí, ¿Recuerdas que estuve un par de años viviendo allí? Es amigo de la primaria. Luego... pues... de muchas dificultades, vinimos a hacernos cargo del templo.

¿Y es albino?- preguntó Ayumi.

Je, sí algo parecido. ^_^U-

Espero verte pronto ahí dentro.- señalo la sala Ayumi.- Ya no falta mucha gente. ^_~-

Creo que nadie.- rectifico Kagóme.

Pero, siempre puede haber visitas inesperadas.- agrego Ayumi, dirigiendosé a Inuyasha, luego desapareció por el corredor.

Srta. Eri.- Miroku, ya llevaba hablando con Eri un buen rato.

¡No tienes que ser tan formal!- exclamó la chica.- Puedes decirme simplemente Eri.-

Eri... - rectifico Miroku.- Es tan hermoso que... quisiera pedirle un favor ¿No quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?- formulo su famosa pregunta Miroku, mientras tomaba sus manos.

¡Pervertido!- gritó Sango, golpeando a Miroku con su boomerang.

¿Y eso? ¿Qué fue? ¿Con qué lo golpeaste?- dijo intrigada Eri.

¿Yo? ¿Golpearlo? ¡Claro que no, ni que tuviera tanta fuerza! ^_^U- rió nerviosamente Sango.- Oye, ya solo faltan unos minutos para medianoche ¿No crees que es hora?-

Tienes razón.- dijo Eri.- ¡Eh, Souta, ven!- se acerco al hermano de Kagóme.- Prepara las luces.- le dijo, luego comenzó a rebuscar entre los CDs.- Sr. Higurasyi ¿Dónde esta el micrófono?- La madre de Kagóme se lo alcanzó.- ¡Ay, aquí! Su atención por favor.- dijo Eri, hablando a través de los parlantes del equipo de audio.- Yo soy Eri Ike, una amiga de Kagóme. Como todos sabemos hoy es el cumpleaños numero 16 de nuestra querida Kagóme.-

La aludida, que estaba tratando (sin éxito) de sonreír ante los comentarios de sus tías [¿A poco no es una misión imposible?] giró la cabeza hacia la "locutora"

Pero- continuó Eri, sonriendo a Kagóme.- No es un cumpleaños de 16 sin el tradicional vals!!- al oír esto Kagóme sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara. Las luces bajaron la intensidad y la gente despejo el centro de la sala, que estaba iluminado con un luz amarilla no muy fuerte.- Es tradición, también, que el hombre de la familia abra el baile junto a la cumpleañera. Pero, por lamentables condiciones, el Sr. Higurasyi no esta en condiciones de hacerlo.- hubo murmullos de sorpresa en la sala.- ¡Pero no se preocupen!- agregó emocionada Eri.- Representándolo tenemos a... él Joven Inuyasha.-

O_O!-

Adelante, Inuyasha.- exclamo, bastante divertido Miroku. Y empujo al hanyou al centro de la sala.

¡Auch!- protestó Inuyasha.- Ya veras Miroku, me las... -

Pero no llegó a terminar su amenaza. La lluvia de aplausos hizo que girara la cabeza, para ver a la sonrojada Kagóme, avanzando entre la gente.

Se paro frente a él y lo miro un segundo, un poco asustada.

Kagóme.- le susurró Eri al oído.- Hay algo mal ¿Quién será el segundo?-

¿Qué... qué quién será el segundo?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Su amiga asistió con la cabeza.

Pues no lo sé todavía ^_^U-

Ni modo.- Eri se retiro hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlos e hizo una seña a Souta, quién apretó un botón y empezó a sonar la música.

Kagóme e Inuyasha se miraron un minuto, sin saber demasiado bien que hacer, pero luego recordaron que debían bailar. Así que Inuyasha tomó la mano derecha de Kagóme y con su otro brazo (Y un poco de temor) la abrazo por la cintura.

Kagóme lo miro un poco tímida y luego apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

En realidad ninguno de los dos había bailado nunca, y al principio estaban muy cohibidos, pero luego de unos minutos de estar moviendosé al compás de la música dejaron sus miedos de lado. 

Inuyasha sintió el suave aroma de Kagóme, el calor de la chica junto a él. Nada podía pasar. Nada. Ni siquiera le importo en ese momento Naraku, Kouga o Kykio. Lo único que le importaba era que Kagóme estaba junto a él.

Finalmente, hubo una brevisima pausa de solo unos segundos, que marcaba el cambio de pareja.

Kagóme se separo de Inuyasha, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Muchas gracias.- dijo al fin.- Por haberme hecho el favor de abrir el baile.-

Kagóme... yo... - Inuyasha ya la había soltado por la cintura, pero seguía reteniendo su mano.- Quiero pedirte... que me dejes el segundo lugar.- dijo al fin, sin verla a los ojos.

¿Qué? O_O-

Por favor.- dijo en un susurro.

Inuyasha.- susurró Kagóme, luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Inuyasha sintió que no cabría en sí de la felicidad que sentía. Kagóme le había dejado el segundo lugar ¡Con todo lo que eso significaba! Pero, y sí lo había hecho por... pena, por lástima. La inseguridad característica en él lo había sobrecogido, Y por lo mismo permanecía con él... ayudándolo.

Pero la sorpresa de Inuyasha fue mayor (y despejo todos sus miedos) cuando Kagóme apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. 

La gente luego de la sorpresa por el no- cambio de pareja, se dedico a bailar entre sí, por lo que las luces fueron repartidas de manera uniforme en toda la sala.

Pronto darían las doce, (23:59) súbitamente Inuyasha levantó el rostro de Kagóme.

¿Sucede algo?- dijo ella en un susurro.

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos un momento.

Empiezas a asustarme ¿Qué ocurre?- repitió la chica. Luego espero la respuesta en silencio. 

Sin embargo lo que paso a continuación casi la mata el día de su cumpleaños.

Inuyasha acerco su rostro suavemente al de ella. ¡Cielos! Realmente iba a besarla... cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

(Que estoy haciendo)- pensó Inuyasha.- (No es justo para ella.)- pero aún así no dejo de acercarse.- (Yo elegí a Kykio, pero...)-

Sus labios ya casi se rozaban cuando...

¡Tan, tan! Las doce habían dado...

- Disculpa.- alguien le tocaba el hombro a Inuyasha.

¿Qué demo...? ¿Kouga? ¿Cómo llegaste?-

Inuyasha miró perplejo al hombre lobo, soltando inmediatamente a Kagóme.

¿Cómo que hago aquí? Por sí no lo notaste es la fiesta de cumpleaños de MI mujer.- explico Kouga, tomando la mano de Kagóme.

¡Ella no es tu mujer!- gruño Inuyasha, interponiendosé entre los dos.- ¡Veté!-

Vamos, no seas así, Inuyasha.- dijo Sesshomarú, mirándolo fríamente.- Eres un tonto.- agregó luego.

¿Sesshomarú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagóme.- ¿Y tú...?- señalo a Naraku, mientras se escondía detrás Inuyasha.

¡Ay, ya sal de ahí!- protestó Naraku, tirando del brazo de la chica.

¡No la toques!- dijeron Inuyasha y Kouga al mismo tiempo.

No seas bestia Inuyasha. Vaya que te pido ¬¬U- contestó Naraku.- Nosotros solo vinimos a bailar con la cumpleañera.- [¿¿Sesshomarú también?? O_O!!]

¡Ja! ¡Eso nunca!- exclamo Inuyasha.

No seas malo, yo nunca le haría algo malo a MI Kagóme.- dijo Kouga.

¿TU Kagóme?- Inuyasha ya casi había estrangulado al hombre lobo.

Sí, Kouga.- interrumpió Sesshomarú.- Mi cuñada no es tu mujer.-

¿¿Qué tu cuñada??- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Kagóme.

Sí.- contestó sarcásticamente Sesshomarú.- ¿O ahora vas a decirme que entre ustedes no hay nada?-

Exacto.- dijo cortante Kagóme.

¡Ya veras Sesshomarú, te...!- gritó Inuyasha. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada:

¡Abajo!-

¡Pom!

Por mi no te preocupes.- dijo Naraku, observando al hanyou.- No pienso hacerle daño. Es cierto que es muy parecida a la sacerdotisa Kykio, pero ni punto de comparación. Kagóme es mucho más... -

¡Toc!

Naraku, perdido en las comparaciones, no pudo evitar el golpe de Inuyasha.

¡Ya veras!- gritó Inuyasha, corriendo detrás de Naraku.- ¡Te acabaré!- Ambos salieron gritando y asustando a la gente.

Je, je ^_^U Se llevan tan bien.- suspiró Kagóme. Luego echó una mirada alrededor.- ¡Kyaaa!-

¿Qué sucede?- se alarmo Kouga.

No. Nada ^_^U- disimulo Kagóme. Luego tomó a Sesshomarú de las manos.- ¿No querías bailar? ¡Pues vamos!- y, dejando a Kouga solo, si llevó a Sesshomarú a la pista.

Vaya forma de reaccionar.- murmuró Kouga. Luego vió algo que afortunadamente Sesshomarú no. Souta y Rin ¿bailando juntos? Conociendo a Inuyasha, Sesshomarú destrozaría a cualquiera que se acercará a "su" niña.

Desde afuera le llegaban los gritos de Inuyasha y Naraku.

Era una noche de luna llena.

FIN

Bueno, para variar no separé a Kag/Inu. 

Por aquí no se festejan los 16, sino los 15. Y lo del vals es algo típicamente occidental, pero por conveniencia del fic yo decidí que Kagóme festejaba los 16 y que bailaba el vals.

Los nombres de las amigas de Kagóme los cite de una página web. Por las dudas aclaro que este fic no tiene relación con ningún otro.

Espero que las haya gustado y ya lo saben, pero insisto.

¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	2. Capítulo II

****

¡Hola de nuevo! ^_^ 

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos fics hice, así que no voy a aburrirlos con las cuentas [Ni que hubieras hecho tantos.] Solo voy hacer una pequeña aclaración: Al principio pense que este fic iba a ser OneShot. Pero luego me pidieron que lo continuará. Así que en las notas finales esta la lista de culpables. [Mentira, ellos solo me pidieron que hiciera continuación, no me dijeron que poner.]

Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi & Distribuidores.

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo también! [Si es que les gusto el otro, claro.]

¡¡¡Dulces dieciséis!!!

Capítulo II

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, Kagóme termino de bailar con el último chico que se había ofrecido. 

Miro alrededor. Ninguno de los dos hanyous habían entrado aún a la casa de nuevo. Hacía mucho calor en el interior y decidió salir un momento para tomar el fresco aire de la primer noche de verano.

Se paro en el vano de la puerta y junto a ella paso como ráfaga Naraku. Se metió en la casa y cerro la puerta con estrépito.

¡Abre! ¡Cobarde!- aulló Inuyasha, golpeando la madera y profiriendo una amplia gama de insultos a Naraku.

¡Ya basta! ¡Asustarás a la gente!- lo detuvo Kagóme.

S... Sí... Lo siento.- se detuvo en seco Inuyasha.

¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar un poco?- ofreció sonriendo amablemente la chica.- Necesito aire fresco.-

De acuerdo... -

Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del templo. Iban en silencio. Ninguno sabía demasiado bien que decir. O quizás no necesitaban decir nada. Quizás el silencio lo expresaba todo y las palabras solo arruinarían el momento...

Pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Yo quería preguntarte algo.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué significo lo de hace un rato?- dijeron a coro.

¿Qué?- repitieron.

Tú primero.- se apresuro a decir Inuyasha.

Bueno... eso... ¿Creo que fue un casi beso?- dijo más para sí misma que para el hanyou, Kagóme.

Yo... Este bueno... - empezó a tartamudear, nervioso, Inuyasha.- Creo que me deje llevar. Menos mal que Kouga llegó... - Cada vez más sonrojado, Inuyasha casi no reparaba en lo que decía.- O podría haber ocurrido algo que ninguno quería... - Reviso sus últimas palabras. ¿Realmente ninguno lo quería? ¿Y Kagóme? ¿Y si la había herido con lo que había dicho? El hanyou miro a la chica de 16 años recién cumplidos, quien ya había girado y se dirigía a la casa.

Lo lamento, Kagóme... No quise decir eso... Yo... -

Sé exactamente que quisiste decir.- dijo la chica, intentando no llorar, sin voltearse.

No te vayas, espera... - trató de detenerla Inuyasha. ¿Qué había hecho? Era un estúpido, podía sentirla cada vez más lejos. Como la perdía...

Lamento no poder pasear un poco más contigo.- se disculpo suavemente la chica.- Pero... No estaría bien dejar a los demás invitados en el aire... -

El hanyou la siguió con la vista. La vio desaparecer dentro de la casa, luego de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

El hanyou se quedo inmóvil. El viento le sacudió los cabellos. Repentinamente sintió un intenso frío que le calo hasta los huesos. Sintió odio contra sí mismo. Por su estupidez la había perdido.

El viento lo envolvió trayéndole un aroma muy familiar.

Kykio... - susurró.

Olvidado por un momento del lugar donde estaba, salto de árbol en árbol hasta nuestra conocida estatuilla de terracota.

Inuyasha... - susurró ella suavemente.- ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan extraño? Te estuve buscando. Me tarde un poco porque tenía algunos asuntos pendientes. Pero bueno... -

¿Qué asuntos pendientes?- pregunto Inuyasha, mirándola fijamente.

Unos que retrase unos 50 años... - Luego se acerco al muchacho y acarició su rostro.- Pero ya estoy aquí contigo, Inuyasha.- dijo abrazándolo.

¿Y tú que has estado haciendo aquí?- pregunto bruscamente Kykio, separandosé de Inuyasha.

¡Feh! Pues yo he estado... -

¡Has estado con esa chiquilla! ¿¿Cierto??-

¡Claro que no!-

Inuyasha; que te quede claro que ella es solo una copia mía. Jamás seremos iguales ¿Lo sabes cierto?-

¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- exclamo el hanyou molesto.- Tu y ella nunca serán iguales. Y tampoco... -

Kagóme estaba sentada en una silla, fuera de la zona de baile. Bebía lentamente el refresco que Sango le había acercado. Mientras lo hacía cerro los ojos. Quizás había sido demasiado dura con Inuyasha, después de todo había asumido que en su corazón nunca habría un lugar para ella. Al menos no como ella quería.

Se paro dispuesta a buscarlo y aclarar las cosas. En unas cuantas zancadas cruzo la zona de baile y salió fuera de la casa.

"Hace frío"- pensó viendo la brillante luna de plata y las relucientes y minúsculas estrellas. Se abrazo a sí misma para darse calor y apuro el paso. No quería volver dentro a buscar abrigo. Si lo hacía perdería el poco valor que había reunido. Y si se quedaba quieto moriría congelada.

Camino un rato, guiandosé más por la intuición que por el razonamiento y luego vislumbró en el aire...

Esas luces... son almas... Kykio... Ella debe estar cerca.- Kagóme detuvo sus pasos. Pensó en las escenas que siempre encontraba cuando iba a buscar al mitad demonio. Quizás ella nunca ocuparía el lugar que quería en el corazón de Inuyasha. No. Tenía que convencerse a sí misma que el hanyou jamás le amaría. Aunque se le partiera el corazón. Apuro el paso, siguiendo a los shinidama [Me dijeron que así se llaman esas serpientes asquerosas ¬_¬] 

- ¿No lo entiendes?- casi grito el hanyou.- ¡Yo no te he olvidado!-

Kykio separo sus labios de los del hanyou para decir:

Mientes. Ella ha hecho que me olvides. -

¡No es cierto! ¡Tú y ella son muy diferentes!- exclamo Inuyasha.

¿Quieres ver...?- pregunto suavemente Kykio, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

¡Ay, suéltame!- grito Kagóme, su brazo estaba en la misma posición que si alguien tirara de el y la arrastrará.

¡Kagóme! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??- pregunto Inuyasha, alejandosé de Kykio y acercandosé a ella. Pero reboto contra un campo de energía. - ¡Kykio! ¿Qué has hecho?- le reclamo el hanyou, mirando a la aludida.

Que fácil desconfías de mí ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-

No mientas, yo no he hecho nada.- le contestó Kagóme.- Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí.-

Que bien que digas eso, querida. Muy oportuna.- dijo apareciendo de la nada un anciano de barba gris y cabello largo del mismo color. Los ojos eran celestes y fríos y tenía una capa esmeralda.

¿Quién es usted?- pregunto perplejo Inuyasha.

Eso mismo les pregunto ¿Quiénes se creen que son para hacer esto?-

¿Esto? ¿A qué se refiere específicamente con eso?- pregunto Kagóme, cambiando miradas de perplejidad con los otros dos.

Ella.- señalo a Kykio.- Esta violando la ley 3/12 del código del inframundo.- carraspeo el anciano.- "Los muertos no deben convivir con los vivos, sin excepción."- Luego se fijo en Kagóme e Inuyasha.- Ustedes dos están violando la norma 1/3 del Código Espacio- Tiempo: "Cualquier interferencia en el pasado alterará el futuro."- El hombre reflexiono un momento.- Último cargo anulado, ahora recuerdo que son una excepción en eso.- Con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer un pergamino, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.- Se acusa a las señoritas Kagóme y Kykio de violar la regla 3/43 del Código Existencial.- Consulto una larga lista.- Sí; "No pueden existir en el mismo Espacio- Tiempo dos personas con identidad igual."- finalizo, enrollando los dos pergamino y guardándolos en la capa.

¿Qué dice...?-

Oigamé bien. Ya estuvo buena su broma. Como esta eso del Código Existencial, del Espacio- Tiempo y del bajo mundo.- gruño Inuyasha.

Del Inframundo.- lo corrigió Kykio.- Jamás pense que esa patraña fuera verdad.-

Pues cuando salió debió consultar.- contestó el viejo.

Es que me sacaron a las apuradas.- se disculpo Kykio.- Yo... -

¡Ya!- Interrumpió Kagóme.- ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?-

Eso quiere decir que ella no debería estar aquí con los vivos.- señalo en anciano [¿No? ¿De veras? ¬_¬U] a Kykio.- Y que tú y ella están violando una de las leyes de la naturaleza al existir las dos al mismo tiempo porque su identidad es la misma.-

¿No qué eran el Código Existencial?- pregunto Inuyasha.

¡Da lo mismo!-

La solución es que una de ustedes dos abandone el mundo de los vivos.- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano.- Y ya que tu te ofreciste... - dijo dirigiendosé a Kagóme.

¡No!- se interpuso Inuyasha.- Ella no se ofreció.- replico entre dientes.

Claro que lo hizo, ella ni siquiera quería estar aquí.- le recordó el anciano.

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- pregunto con voz melosa la perra de arcilla.

Sí, Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres quedarte con Kykio?- pregunto con indulgencia Kagóme.- Así no tendrás que irte al inframundo con ella. Podrán derrotar a Naraku y juntar los fragmentos. Yo me iré.- Kagóme trato de no mostrar su dolor.- En tu lugar.- dijo en voz inaudible para un humano.

Y yo podré tomar tu vida.- dijo fríamente Kykio, saboreando la idea. [¿Y eso de donde salió?] 

Kagóme asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha no había tenido tiempo a reaccionar, cuando el anciano saco un bastón de roble y haya y golpeó el suelo.

La tierra se sacudió y desde el lugar donde había golpeando el báculo partieron ondas verde esmeraldas que se expandieron en un amplio círculo. Al minuto siguiente se abrió, dejando ver un hoyo negro con tonos azules.

No se cerrara hasta que una alma haya pasado.- dijo el anciano, apartandosé. El círculo lamía y devoraba el césped que había en su circunferencia y cada vez se agrandaba más.

¿Ka... Kagóme? ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Inuyasha.

No... ¡No lo sé!- la chica corría alrededor del agujero, sin caer dentro.- De veras estoy dispuesta irme, pero es que no logro que mi cuerpo me obedezca.-

El anciano se había sentado en una gruesa rama y desde allí miraba todo.

¡Usted ayúdeme!- grito la chica.

No puedo si no caes es porque no debes caer.-

¿Qué si no cae es porque no debe caer?- pregunto impasible Kykio, viendo el espectáculo.

Así es.-

¡No!- El hanyou volvió de su estupor viendo correr a Kagóme alrededor del hoyo. - ¡No lo hagas!- Se precipito a la carrera hacia la chica. 

El borde derecho del hoyo ya casi rozaba un árbol, solo quedaba una estrecha franja de tierra.

¡No Inuyasha! ¡No te acerques! Podrías ser absorbido.- grito Kykio lanzandosé detrás del hanyou. 

Kagóme al fin se había quedado quieta, entre el árbol y el hoyo. Presentía el final, cerro los ojos. Hubiera deseado poder cerrar los oídos también.

¡No!- 

El grito de Inuyasha sonó asombrosamente cerca. Al momento siguiente sintió que alguien la aprisionaba y jalaba de ella para alejarla del aquel monstruoso conducto.

No quiero.- oyó la voz de Inuyasha junto a su oído.- No quiero que lo hagas. Quedaté conmigo. Por favor. No me vayas a dejar.-

No digas tonterías, tu elegiste a Kykio ¿Sabes que pasara si yo no tomo tu lugar? ¿Te arriesgarás?-

Lo sé. Y me arriesgaré.-

De pronto el suelo dejo de temblar. Ellos se separaron y miraron alrededor. Kykio ya no estaba. Ni el agujero. Ni el anciano.

Por un momento no supieron como reaccionar. Kagóme fue la primera en recuperar la movilidad. La noche se cernía cada vez más lúgubre y oscura. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Se sentía cansada, asombrada de que nadie hubiera notado nada.

Mejor vamonos.- susurró Inuyasha, tomando su mano. Ella se sacudió bruscamente y lo miro fijamente.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

¿Hacer qué?-

Tu me pediste que no me fuera. Lo evitaste.- dijo con recelo en la voz Kagóme. - ¿Para qué? Después de todo... - Esquivo la mirada del hanyou.- Tu amas a Kykio, aún después de su muerte.- 

La chica se fue y dejo al hanyou sumido en sus pensamientos.

Kagóme levanto la cabeza, levemente mareada y miro el reloj de su mesa de luz. Las cinco de la mañana. Su primera pregunta fue que hacia durmiendo, luego recordó que había pedido a su madre un par de horas para dormir. Su segunda inmediata pregunta fue que la había despertado.

Nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación.

¿Higurasyi? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

¿Hojo? Sí, saldré en un momento.- contestó la chica desde dentro de la habitación. Se quedo sentada en la cama por unos momentos, se calzo y tomo un abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Te ves un poco pálida, Higurasyi ¿No quieres ir a caminar un poco?- pregunto con su amabilidad habitual Hojo. [¿Soy muy original, verdad? ¬_¬U] 

Esta bien. Me hará bien el aire fresco.- suspiro Kagóme, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El alba derramaba claridad sobre el templo Higurasyi, de un momento a otro amanecería. Algunas personas se empezaban a retirar y saludaban a Kagóme al pasar a su lado. La chica iba muy silenciosa, sin prestar atención a Hojo, devolviendo ocasionalmente los saludos. ¿Dónde podía estar Inuyasha? Estaba deseando que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

Higurasyi.- la llamo suavemente Hojo. Habían llegado frente al Árbol Sagrado. La chica lo miro.- Yo quiero decirte que tu... me gustas mucho.- 

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Kagóme puso verdadera atención a las palabras del chico.

¿Qué?-

Sí, tu me gustas desde hace ya algunos meses y yo quería decirte... si no querías ser mi novia.- dijo, con las manos de Kagóme entre las suyas.

La chica retiro sus manos suavemente.

Perdóname... Hojo... Pero yo amo alguien más.- al decir esto penso que rompería en llanto. Quizás su amor no era correspondido, pero no podía negarlo.- Sé que encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tu amor. Pero yo... -

Lo sé. Tranquila.- dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa segura Hojo.- Lo lamento.-

¿Qué?-

Sí. Tus amigas dicen que un chico te rechazo. Lamento de veras que ese tonto no sé de cuenta de la bella persona que pierde.-

Yo también.- dijo sonriendo para alejar su tristeza Kagóme.

Seguramente. Pero siempre podrás contar conmigo, Higurasyi.- [¡Por Kami- sama! Me dieron ganas de vomitar hasta a mí misma.] 

Quizás si valga la pena hacer el intento. Después de todo.- pensó Inuyasha.

Kagóme salió fuera de su casa. El día era cálido, pero una agradable brisa ayudaba a soportar el verano incipiente. Recién eran las ocho de la mañana. Y a pesar de haber dormido solo dos horas ya no tenía sueño y quedarse en la cama equivaldría a pensar. Aún dormían todos, tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer.

¿Kagóme?- la voz del hanyou la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La chica dejo la pala y levanto la vista.

¡Hola, Inuyasha! ¿Sabes qué? Quería pedirte que por favor me dejaras quedarme aquí, solo por hoy. Para reponerme y poner las cosas en orden ¿Sí?-

Este... bueno, de acuerdo. Pero yo no venía a hablar de eso.-

¿A no? ¿De qué entonces?- dijo la chica echando en el contenedor de basura la tierra.- Para mi todo esta muy claro.-

Pues para mi no.-

¿Qué hay que aclarar?- pregunto suavemente la chica.- Tu elegiste que Kykio descansará en paz.- dijo, esquivando la mirada del hanyou.

¡No! No lo entiendes ¿Lo ves? Yo elegí que te quedarás conmigo.- dijo rápidamente, angustiado el hanyou. - ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-

Por que estas mintiendo.- dijo Kagóme, levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos de Inuyasha.

¡No es cierto! Quizás a ti no te importe, pero a mi sí-

Veamos; salvaste mi vida, casi logras que muera el mismo día de mi cumpleaños y lograste meterme en apuros con todas mis amigas ¿Por qué me importaría?- dijo sarcásticamente Kagóme.

No es por eso que no te importa. No te importa porque ese estúpido que te rechazo.-

¿Qué ese estúpido me rechazo?- dijo la mujer empezando a sudar frío.

¡Sí! Ese chico que te rechazo. Se lo dijiste a Hojo cuando él... -

¿Me estabas espiando, Inuyasha? ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo, abajo!- dijo molesta Kagóme.

¡Auch! Eso duele. Recuérdame decirle a la Anciana Kaede sus cuatro cosas por darte ese bendito collar.- protestó el hanyou.

¿Y qué debería decirte yo por estar espiando mi vida privada?- dijo la chica dandosé vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la casa.

Espera.- grito el hanyou, liberandosé justo a tiempo y tomando la mano de Kagóme para obligarla a darse vuelta.- No te vayas. Escuchamé... -

¡No quiero oírte! ¿No me pides siempre que me vaya para no ver mi cara nunca más? Estoy harta de oírte.-

¡Por favor!- suplico Inuyasha. No, ella no se iba a ir de su lado. Al menos no hasta tener todo claro.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta la mujer, girandosé directamente para verlo.

Por un momento no se movió una brizna. Luego sin previo aviso Inuyasha jalo a Kagóme hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza.

Inuyasha respiro el aroma de "su" Kagóme. Nada iba lograr que la dejará irse de él. Nada.

Quedaté conmigo.- dijo suavemente Inuyasha, al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro entre el cabello negro de Kagóme.- Prométemelo. Prométeme que no te irás de mi lado.- Separo a la chica de sí para mirarla a los ojos.- Sé que yo no soy la persona que tu amas. Pero te pido que te quedes a mi lado. Al menos hasta que todo termine.- dijo Inuyasha, con mirada suplicante.

Yo tengo empeñada mi palabra que en que seguiré con esto hasta último momento.- dijo Kagóme.- Hasta haber recolectado y purificado el último fragmento.-

Ya veo. No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo después de eso. Después de todo me transformare en un youkai y podría dañarte.- dijo Inuyasha, con tristeza. - Pero aunque sea te pido que no me vayas a dejar solo hasta que... -

No. Inuyasha.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica Kagóme.- Tu no me necesitas. Yo solo te recuerdo a Kykio.- dijo la chica alejandosé lentamente.

¡No es cierto!- dijo angustiado Inuyasha.- Yo... yo... - de un salto se coloco delante de la chica; la tomo de la cintura y con suavidad y firmeza a la vez acerco sus labios a los de Kagóme. Los rozo. Los sintió. Su calor, su dulce sabor, su suavidad. Eran labios casi de niña, a los que él había desprovisto de su virginidad. 

¿Qué haces?- pregunto mitad asombrada, mitad enfadada Kagóme.

Yo... Lo lamento, no quise... es decir... tu no me... Tu estas enamorada de él.- apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar que su querida Kagóme amaba a otro [Supuestamente ^_~] que la había rechazado...

Eres un tonto.- dijo la chica, luego de un momento.

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Por qué me dices eso??-

Porque lo del chico fue un malentendido. Y si tu crees que no te amo no me deberías haber besado.-

Cier... ¡Espera un momento! Tu me a... - el hanyou la miro asombrado.

Kagóme solo bajo la cabeza, roja como tomate.

¡Lo sabía!- grito feliz el mitad demonio. Abrazo nuevamente a Kagóme y comenzó a girar. Luego la soltó y la beso una vez más. - Ya no importa lo que pase con Naraku; o con la Perla. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado. Y si para lograrlo tengo que perder fragmentos en vez de encontrarlos yo... - 

Pero el hanyou se calló rápidamente al ver a una profundamente dormida Kagóme entre sus brazos. Le beso una mejilla y sentó bajo un árbol.

Quizás no fue tan mala idea venir al cumpleaños de Kagóme, después de todo.- penso Inuyasha, mientras bostezaba y acomodaba su cabeza sobre la de Kagóme, dispuesto a echarse una buena siesta.

FIN [Esta vez de veras ^_^U]

Bueno, no sé que les haya parecido. Pero quiero enterarme, así que dejen un rewien. 

A mí me gusto escribirlo, al menos. Especialmente la desaparición de Kykio. Lástima el último diálogo entre Kagóme e Inuyasha, que creo que la embarre.

Respondiendo Rewiens: [Cuatro, todo un récord para un solo capítulo mío.]

Kaomi. The wolf girl: Bueno, no publique precisamente rápido, porque como dije, yo pensaba que iba a ser un OneShot, anduve seca de ideas y cuando se me ocurrió la trama, como por arte de magia caen una pila de exámenes. En fin, suerte con los ataques de histeria. [Son muy difíciles de sobrellevar, lo sé.] Y aquí tienes el segundo y último capítulo.

Sheyla K- Chan: Bueno, muchas gracias por decir que te gusto mi fic. Yo también lamente mucho que Inu y Kagóme no allán besado; pero ya ves que lo arregle. Y también hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de Kagóme, bailando con Sesshomarú. En fin, no se puede todo en esta vida...

Maytelu: No entendí que quisiste decir con final soñado. Pero en fin, si quisiste decir incompleto ya lo arregle [Un poco ¬_¬u] Y no, no soy mexicana. Aunque conozco varias personas de allá. Soy de Argentina, precisamente de Bs. As

Kami- chan2: Gracias por haberme dejado comentario. Ya podríamos formar club de envidiosas de Kagóme por bailar con Sesshomarú. Y de decepcionadas porque Inu y Kagóme no se hayan besado. Bueno, ya ves que si le hice continuación. Y me alegra de que te haya gustado.

Bueno, es todo por ahora y este fic. Pero tengan cuidado, porque "La venganza será terrible." [¡Ay, no! Ahora tendré que pagarle derechos de autor a Dolina.]

¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
